dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian
Hailing from the dense jungle lands far to the south, the Barbarian is a masterful fighter who can wield two melee weapons simultaneously and unleash devastating combos! Using five distinct fighting stances instead of towers, the Barbarian is able to adapt to any combat situation. His Battle Leap ability allows him to instantly close the distance to a far-off target, while his Battle Pound ability will decimate any nearby enemies. If massive damage and incredible destruction are what you seek, the Barbarian is the hero for the job! Battle Stances *Tornado Stance - Run faster, attack faster, jump higher, and push back enemies with a flurry of quick, low damage attacks. *Lightning Stance - Use the power of lightning to stun your enemies as your attacks make contact, while halving your life with every hit *Siphon Stance - Sacrifice some of your resistances to steal life from your enemies as you damage them. *Turtle Stance - Enter this protective stance to greatly increase your resistances, but reduce your movement speed and jump height. *Hawk Stance - Summon the powers of the mighty hawk to deal a massive amount of damage in your next attack. *The Barbarian can only have two stances active at a time. Abilities *Battle Leap - This ability allows the Barbarian to quickly close the distance to far-off enemies with a powerful leap attack. *Battle Pound - This is powerful radial ability allows the Barbarian to decimate any nearby enemies. Weapon Skills *Dual Wield ‐ The Barbarian has the ability to dual wield. * Alternate Attacks ‐ Using left click to attack with the left weapon and right-click to attack with the right weapon, the Barbarian is able to quickly devastate the enemies. * Double Slice Combo - Attack with Primary, Secondary, Primary, Secondary and finally Primary. The Barbarian will do a frontal slice attack. This also works inverse, starting with Secondary. In addition to causing the combo, attacks 3 and 4 have greatly increased power. Hero Stats : The Barbarian has no tower stats, but instead has stats that improve each Stance. Upon leveling up, the Barbarian has the choice to improve any of the four standard hero stats, as well as either Tornado, Lightning, Siphon or Turtle stances. These take the place of Tower Health, Tower Damage, Tower Attack Speed and Tower Area of Effect. : The Barbarian also has a different system for his Hero Abilities. When Leveling up, his first Hero Ability slot improves both his abilities - Battle Leap and Battle Pound. His second Hero Ability slot improves his final stance, Hawk Stance. Notes *The Barbarian is available now on Steam for $1.99 until February 7, 2012 when the price will become $2.99. *The Barbarian Hero DLC is currently available on the PC only, with no future plans for a console release. *Barbarian special drops are the same as the Squire -- for example, finishing The Summit rewards you with a Squire Pet and the Flamewarder. *There is a glitch when the Barbarian uses Battle Leap He gets stuck doing a falling animation. Category:Heroes Category:DLC Category:PC Category:Barbarian